


【撒兽医/白大神x何漫画】冬眠  续

by ganggangtu



Category: All炅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu
Kudos: 8





	【撒兽医/白大神x何漫画】冬眠  续

好多小可爱要后续，我勉强憋出了一个续……非常欧欧西，白何🛺

*不上升，有私设，圈地自萌

何漫画本来以为的签售会没有这么多人的，然后成功地被吓到了，主办方还特地拉出排队的区域，引导读者和粉丝遵守秩序。  
女生们盯着何漫画，兴奋地窃窃私语着，“要写些什么嘛？”少年眉眼晶亮，含着温柔的笑意。  
女孩子红了脸，小声地说出要写的话，何漫画微微一怔，还是写了：爱你哦。  
后面还加了个卡通头像，和何漫画今天的装扮一模一样，可爱的wink。  
女孩子耳朵也红了，道了谢，抱着画本跑走了。  
“要写什么呀？”  
“我爱你。”  
何漫画扬起的笑僵住了，白大神撑着桌子，居高临下地看着他，欣赏着他骇然的神情，“意外吗？”  
“没有……”何漫画拿过白大神手里的画册，他察觉自己的手都在颤抖，他想拒绝，想远离他……  
白大神能看到何漫画脆弱白皙的脖颈，和他细瘦的手腕。  
何漫画轻轻地洗了口气，他突然很渴望见到撒兽医……“抱歉，我不能帮您写这句话。”  
周围的人早就注意到了白大神的出现，也很难忽略何漫画的反应，白大神的圈子很广，便有人意识到何漫画就是白大神一掷千金博君一笑的对象，而何漫画这边看起来，两个人似乎矛盾重重。  
白大神深吸了一口气，强压心头的火，俯下身压低声音，“是因为他吗？”  
他不需要点明，何漫画自然知道说的是谁，何漫画也不知道哪里来的勇气，“与你无关。”  
是个人都能看出来，白大神生气了。  
在网路上拽得二五八万的白大神，居然会因为一个人，生气。  
何漫画站了起来，“现在是我的签售会，还有很多人在等我，如果你有什么事想要和我谈，等结束了再说，好吗？”  
如果是其他人这样和他说话，白大神大概会暴怒不止，但是想起上一次……白大神皱皱眉，语气软了下来，“好，我等你。”  
何漫画说不清之后的签售会是怎样的气氛，白大神靠在一侧，百无聊赖地刷着手机，偶尔抬头看向何漫画，露出一个笑容，仿佛周围那些叽叽喳喳的女生都是摆设。  
人流散去，何漫画和主办方打过招呼，看了看挂钟，时间还早。  
“我请你吃饭。”明明是疑问句，偏偏被白大神说出了陈述句的毋庸置疑。  
请吃饭这件事本身没什么问题，以前两个人关系还好的时候，白大神也经常请何漫画吃饭，选的饭店也绝对都是最好吃的最贵的，但是发生了一些事，就不是那个意思了。  
白大神把那本漫画书塞到车门边的格子里，探过身去帮何漫画系好安全带，何漫画对于这样的接触感到压抑，他屏住了呼吸，直到白大神坐回去才悄悄松了口气。  
白大神注意到了他的情绪变化，心里涌起一阵难以言说得恶意。  
有心事时，再好吃的东西都有些食之无味，何漫画乖乖地垂眸坐着，等待白大神吃好，放他回去。  
“走吧。”  
回去的时候，白大神没有开车，他们就这么沉默着，慢慢地走着，何漫画恍然觉得他们之间还是纯粹的友谊，没有过那些不快。  
撒兽医忙好了手上的工作，赶到签售会现场却已经不见人影了，他问了好几个工作人员，才知道发生了什么，撒兽医永远不会忘记何漫画出现在宠物店里的那副模样，心被狠狠地揪紧了。  
“撒……”  
何漫画一抬头，看到撒兽医紧张的表情，刚开口，就被箍住腰腹掩上嘴唇，扯进了高楼间阴暗的角落里，他挣扎着想要摆脱白大神的钳制，却看到俊朗的少年表情阴鹜，冷冷地说道，“再叫，就让他亲眼看看你是怎么被我干到爽得。”  
白大神的手还按在何漫画的嘴唇上，掌心柔软的触感让他全身的血液都沸腾了，他说完浑话，就见何漫画眼睛里的光暗了下去，涌出泪光……  
见到他就那么开心吗？  
白大神心里不是滋味，但是，他也知道，他们可能再也回不去了吧，他应该失去了让何漫画真正爱上他的机会。  
不过，就这样好了。  
他松了松手，何漫画咬紧了嘴唇，轻声道，“你以后都打算用这个来威胁我吗？”  
白大神微微愣神，一时语塞，“我……”  
“……你到底要不要做？”何漫画的声音有些歇斯底里，反正他们已经这样了。  
“……”  
白大神低下头，吻上何漫画的双唇，好软，好甜，掌心中的细腰轻轻战栗着，他的指尖探入何漫画的内裤中，柔软滑嫩的臀肉任他捏扁揉圆，何漫画的呜咽声从两人吻得难舍难分的唇边溢出，一蹭进股缝，臀肉就绷得紧紧的，夹着他的指尖，几乎要断掉了，  
“放松……会受伤的……”  
何漫画仰头喘息着，把脆弱的喉结暴露在白大神的视线里，白大神轻轻舔过，何漫画的腿弯一软，整个人压在白大神托起他的臂弯里，颤抖的呻吟绵密黏腻，白大神哼笑，“怎么，他都没碰过你吗？这就射了……”  
何漫画脸颊涨得通红，又羞又耻，想说什么却发觉舌根都有些不稳，只能垂着头，缩进白大神的怀里，承认吧，他想，你就是喜欢被人干……  
“……害羞了？”  
何漫画攥紧了白大神的手臂，白大神的手指已经按进了紧窄的穴口，戳弄着里面娇嫩的肠肉，何漫画呼出的热气喷在他胸口，暖暖的，还有点痒，白大神真像就这么艹进去，但是想到上一次，他还是忍住了欲望，耐着性子做扩张。  
手指根本无法满足空虚的身体，何漫画扬起哭花了的脸颊，往白大神身上蹭，“……要……”  
“要什么？”  
“要……你……”何漫画抿紧嘴唇，“干我……啊！”  
裤子被扯开，腿被拉起，卡在白大神的臂弯上，露出下身濡湿滴水的肉穴，白大神挺腰顶进去，湿软的肠肉快速地缠上来，搅动吸嘬，白大神飞快地抽插着，何漫画的尖叫呻吟被他狠狠地撞碎，何漫画被他干得喘不过气来，灭顶的快感扼住了他的羞耻心，不顾一切地迎合着白大神，渴望被艹得更深更爽。  
两人交合处肠液四溅，何漫画不知射了多少次，精液变得清澈透明，从硬挺的顶端一股一股地流出，滑下，把白大神刮蹭过黏膜，重重撞在前列腺上的性器打得更湿，何漫画的锁骨上尽是吻痕，衣服下摆黏糊糊地粘在小腹上，凉得不行，他却沉浸在从未有过的肉欲中，无暇顾及。  
上一次，他只顾着挣扎，白大神也没有考虑到他，只有疼痛，这一回，白大神显然是做足了准备，何漫画脑海里窜着疯狂的念头，好爽，还想要……  
衣服被拉到胸口，指尖都落满了吻痕，腿根处印着青紫色的印子，何漫画脱力地喘息着，精致的小脸上都糊了白大神的精液，看起来淫靡至极，像是被艹坏了一般靠在白大神怀里，无意识地舔着唇边的白浊。  
白大神把他搂进怀里，“他能让你这么爽吗……”  
何漫画攥紧了他的衣服，眼眶红红的，白大神叹息一声，“如果他能接受，我会尽力说服他的……”  
既然选择爱他，就包容他的一切。  
包括他的另一个爱人。


End file.
